We're All Teachers
by xanonymusx
Summary: When the Gorillaz are unable to come together and create harmonious music. Russ takes matters into his own hands and seeks help. Murdoc feels degraded. 2D is doesn't mind the new employee at all. wink wink Lust. Insecurity. Hatrid. Rated for language and.
1. Intro

"Ok…lets try once more. On time now guys!" Said a rather large man who was seated behind a set of drums. " I'll count y'all in a'ight? So at four. One two three f-" But he was cut off by his blue haired counter part.

"Feel goo-" He, in turn was also cut off. This time by a man of sickly green complexion.

"Oi! You fuckin dullard! Get it on time for once!" The man growled, mismatched eyes glaring at the other man.

"Please Murdoc-san. Please let us try to be more peaceful. Stu-san was not alone in his timing. You were off also." A young Asian girl pleaded softly.

"Forget it. S'no good! We're messed up or sum fink!" The blue haired known as 2Done groaned, his head in his hands as he had fallen victim to a painful, but mundane migraine. "Can we please just turn in for tonight, try to get some sleep, an then try again t'morrow?" He asked now lifting his gaze to meet those of his band mates.

"Of all the shop windows to crash though, it had to be yours…" Muttered the vileone, Murdoc.

"Guys guys. Lets be adult about this. We'll try once more and if it's a no go, then we'll rest up and try tomorrow. Now try and keep time with each other." Russel suggested from behind his barrier of percussion.

His suggestion was greeted by a nod of approval from young Noodle, and the apathetic grunts of 2D and Murdoc. Russel began to count them in once more, but it was no good. D had been dazing off, and Murdoc was the one to start early this time. Noodle, anticipating this hadn't even begun, and Russel now bore a look of frustration, eye brows furrowed above his blank voids.

"Tha's it…we need help." He declared after a moment of awkward silence.

A set of Vans skate shoes struck the rain soaked sidewalk as a woman of twenty-three jogged the 50 foot span from her cab, to the train station. One hand gripped a large duffle bag and a guitar case, the other, an umbrella. Once within the safety of the building, she dropped the luggage, closed her umbrella, and removed the hood of her sweater. A look of distress played her features.

"I'm going tobelate…They'll fire me before I even start. I'll go all that way and they'll fire me.." She muttered to her self before grabbing up her bag and umbrella and making her way toward the ticket booth.

Within moments she had received a train ticket to Sussexand was returning back toward the entrance. She halted and set down her things once more, now grabbing a chair and uncharismatically "flopping" down on it. After brushing a few strands of deep red hair from her gaze, she reached for a magazine which hither to, had laid immobile on the table next to her chair. She began to thumb through the pages. Her appearance would suggest lack of enthusiasm, and utter boredom, but truly, her entrails writhed and she felt the familiar sensation of "butterflies". She was nervous.

Helena, formerly a Canadian, had moved to London, England to study at the University of London. She had attended the school for several years, had recently graduated with a masters degree in Contemporary Music Studies and had been looking forward to beginning a career in music, and hopefully re-unite the band she had performed with until the end of high school. Now, with her expertise and the talent of her friends and band mates, they were sure to find success. Unfortunately, of the four members (all of whom she had lost contact with after moving to Britain), one had lost her life, the victim of an adiction, and the other two were simply not willing to pick up where they had left off.

"After all," they told her. "We're adults, we can't make a living off of music. We have other things to do. Do the right thing Helena, forget about this silly music thing." The young hopeful had been devastated, that is until she had received the phone call which she felt would change her life. An avid fan of the "Gorillaz" She had nearly died of a heart attack when she was called, in her London flat, by the percussionist of said band. Russel Hobbs. It turned out that Mr. Hobbs had contacted numerous businesses in search of a consultant in the area of Music.

His query had turned up unsatisfactory results, and so, desperate he began to scout out universities. Finaly, after two weeks of searching he had been giving the phone number of a graduate of the University of London. Apparently, her cherished favorite band had been suffering from a musical plateau lately. Without informing his band mates, he had decided to seek out a musical consultant to help the band with they problems, and get them past these hurtles. He had found her, and thus Helena's journey began.

Through with the magazine, the young woman set it atop the small table again, and glanced toward the clock. 3:15, the 3:30 train would be there soon. Today, Helena was adorned in a casual pair of grey sweat pants, a white tank top, and over top of that, a medium blue zip-up sweater. Though it had a hood it was not a hoodie. It was too thin. Just a simple zip-up sweater. No, she was not going for a comfortable look. Infact, she had been to the gym earlier that day, then showered and packed, and headed to the train station. Rich red curls had been thrown hastily up into a large, very loose messy bun, stray strands of hair gracefully resting against the nape of her neck here and there as they fell from the mess of hair and pony tail. She was pretty. But nothing spectacular. She sported full and plump lips, deep emerald eyes, and vibrant red locks. Her body, while nothing special, was toned and curvy. Feminine you could say. Soon, she would board the train and head for Kong Studios, where hopefully she could help the Gorillaz re-discover their musical talent.


	2. Welcome to Kong Studios!

Hey! I didn't add a disclaimer in the intro so here goes. I don't own the Gorillaz, although I like to wish that I did, so please Gorillaz, don't sue me! Hehe. I'm warning you, as you read in the intro, I'm no good at typing british accents so please don't flame me. This is my FIRST fan fic so if it seems draggy or crappy please don't be to cruel. Though constructive criticizm is usefull.Any way, for future referance, thanks for any reviews to come! And thanks for reading! I'll update regularly...I really have no idea how long this fic will be so I suppose I'll just stop when I decide I've had fun :D Thanks! ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet Satan! Someone answer the bloody door!" Called Murdoc from the kitchen where he had been loitering and harassing 2D. D had been attempting to cook chicken. But so far he had enjoyed little success. Between Murdoc's cruel remarks, and his own throbbing migraine, he had failed to even get as far as basting the bird.

"I will get it Murdoc-san!" Noodle called back as she made her way toward the door. "Company?" She thought to her self. "That is odd." As she reached the front door of the studio, she extended her hand to grasp the knob, but was beaten to it by Russel. Out of breath, he panted "S'alright girl, I got it. You just go and get Mudds and D." With that, the Asian shrugged and turned for the kitchen. On the other side of the door stood a young woman grasping a guitar case, a duffel bag, and an umbrella. Helena had finaly reached Kong Studios, her mind raced, and her stomach ached. She was more nervous nowthan she had ever been. "Hello!" Russ greeted as he opened the door, revealing the wide eyed, and pale, andrain soakedHelena. The large man extended his hand for her to shake. "Hel..err..Hello" She stammered gripping his large hand and shaking it.

"Well come on in." He said softly, motioning for her to enter. Smiling warmly at the man whom she had only ever seen on the television and in concerts, she walked past him and entered the main lobby. Vivacious green eyes scanned the walls, taking in the sight of numerous posters, and other such things. "This place," She thought to her self "Is wonderful!" She was roused from her silent reverie by the sound of footsteps and a disgruntled voice. Momentarily 2D, Noodle, and Murdoc entered the room. This was too good to be true! Butterflies filled her stomach and caused the colour to fade from her face for a moment. An eerie and awkward silence filled the room as they stared at her and she back at them. Then, as if on cue, 2D and Murdoc spoke in unison. "Oi Russ, who's this?" Stu asked trying to sound polite, but failing. At the same time, Murdoc half shouted , " 'Ew the 'ell is this!". Noodle was silent.

Now feeling trapped and cornered, Helena shifted uncomfortably, placing most of her weight on her left leg and relaxing the right, causing her hips to slant on a slight upward slope to the left.

Russel had forgotten that the others didn't know of his plans. "Now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what I was up to, but I knew that some of you.." He said looking distinctly at Murdoc. "…would have objected. Helena Johnson.." He said now gesturing kindly toward the rain soaked young woman. "..is a musical consultant. We all know that we've had a tough time lately concentrating on playing and producing music and we aren't getting any where. So, Helena is going to help us get back on track. She graduated from the University of London with a Masters Degree in Music and I think she's what we need right now."

The three other band members were silent for a moment until Murdoc inevitably spoke what he felt they should know. "A music teacher! We don't need a bloody fuckin music teac-" But he was cut short by Russ.

"Not a music teacher Mudds, a Musical Consultant. She isn't gonna teach us anything, she's just going to help us stay on track. She knows what she's doing." This seemed to silence Murdoc, who was now glaring with resentment at the women who thought she knew more than them. But that wasn't the case at all. Helena felt pressed to remind Russel that she was infact not a musical consultant, but a mere graduate no matter how much he thought otherwise. Though she was glad to help, she felt that she was in way over her head.

"Well..so.." 2D seemed to be having trouble putting his thoughts into words. "She…err..Helena is going to stay here for a while and help us with our stuff?" He finaly spat out, glancing briefly toward the woman. She looked to be about his age, give or take a year.

"Precisely." Russ said with a small nod. "Now Helena, incase you don't know. This is Stuart Tusspot. Or 2D..or D. This is Noodle or Noods. And this is Murdoc or Mudds." He said motioning toward each one. "And as you know from our previous conversations, I'm Russel, but you can call me Russ if you want." A warm smile played the woman's features, the colour now returning to her face as she glanced toward each one.

"Hey. Umm..well, I guess I'll be staying with you for a while. It's nice to meet you all." She said cheerily.

"Hello Ms.Johnson! Welcome to Kong Studios!" Noodle greeted, extending her hand. After setting down her things, Helena took Noodles hand in both of hers and said, "Hello Noodle. I'm sure I'll like staying here." As the words left her mouth, she knew how homely and old lady-ish they must have sounded. She hated herself for that and wrinkled her nose in dislike. Apparently 2D had noticed her quick reaction to the boring statement she had made. "You ok?" He queried. "Oh, and uh, Welcome!" He added extending his own hand.

"I'm fine thanks. And hey." Helena replied taking his hand and shaking it. She was surprised by it's warmth and tenderness. She released it, brushed the thought aside, and glanced toward Murdoc.

"Err..Ello," He grumbled, his arms crossed. He didn't extend his hand for her to take but merely grunted and nodded in acknowledgement of the woman. "Don't think you'll be tellin me what to do. Your prissy University education dun't mean anything here so don't be acting like your anything more than us." He grumbled, his lips curving into a sadistic grin, displaying a set of sharp green teeth. There was a collective sigh through out the room as everyone attempted to ignore what he had just said.

"Now," Began Russ, after shooting a glare at Murdoc. "I've got a room ready for you. It's on this floor, in the corridor to the left of the directory, first room on the right. It'll probably need some more work so if you want we can continue making it more...friendly. We haven't used it since we moved here so feel free to add some personal touches. Some one can help you with your bags."

2D had found himself examining the woman's features, scanning her from head to toe and trying to imagine what her personality was like. Taking advantage of the situation he glanced up and smiled, his grin showing off the cute aspect of two missing teeth. "I'll take her." He said.

"Right then, once you're settled in, we can discuss your contract." Russel said, his tone full of relief as he watched Murdoc amble back toward the kitchen.

D and Helena set off toward her new room, barely saying a thing on the way. "So," He began, gripping the handle to herdoor and pushing it gently open."You're gonna help us figure out our tunes yeah? Tha's good..coz we've been in a slump for about a week now and it's real frustrating."

"Well, I'm gonna do what I can. To tell you the truth, Russel only called mea fort night afterhad I graduated from University so don't expect a miracle but I'll try and help you." She replied smiling and setting her guitar on the bed. She took a seat at the foot of the bed, and Stu sat beside her.

"Play guitar?" He questioned gesturing toward the guitar case.

"A little. Mostly I play piano, and sometimes vocals. But for now I'm learning guitar. I play flute when it's needed, but that isn't very often." She said while allowing her eyes to wander the room. "And you play keyboard yeah? You've probably heard this more times than you need to, and it's probably very cliché, but I am a big fan of your talents." She commented, grinning slightly. 2D was just as attractive in person as he was when he was performing, but she wasn't there to obsess over the band members, she was there to help.

"Yeah, I do keyboard and vocals, and sometimes the song writing, though there are more songs that Murdoc hasn't seen then there are that have been produced...if that makes sense.. And thanks." He said sheepishly, blushing slightly. He could give compliments but he never knew how to take them. Especially from women.Helena was kind of cute. But she seemed a little shy. _Maybe_ he thought. _She's just this shy because she's new 'ere._

"Anyway, I had better unpack and then go see Russ. I guess I'll see you later." She said softly. Standing up and unzipping the large duffle bag. "Oh, yeah." D said also standing up, making his way toward the door. "I'll see ya later! Hope you can help." He said shutting the door. Helena grinned as she extracted clothes from her bag. He was cute. She placed a few shirts and jeans in a drawer in the dresser across from her bed. He was nice. She took a pillow and pajamas out and set them on her bed. He was attractive. Her brows furrowed and she frowned. She was day dreaming. She couldn't fall for someone when she was there to help. She couldn't risk hurting her self or the band. She sighed and continued to un pack.She would sort out her feelings later, for now the task at hand was to try settle in.


End file.
